


Two Ghosts

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Song fic, Two Ghosts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: «Ne manca una, Harry»Secondo il suo produttore discografico ne era sempre mancata una, di canzone, per completare il suo album. Nove, il figlio del numero perfetto, difatti, non erano state sufficienti a convincerlo che il suo lavoro, il suo primo da solista, fosse completato. Così, Harry ne aveva fatto una questione di principio. O meglio, la sua ossessione.[...]Per il resto del viaggio verso la Giamaica, Harry dimenticò del mancato wifi, della band con cui stava viaggiando, e perfino della tempesta fuori dal finestrino. Lavorò su quel testo perché masochista si era abbandonato all’evidenza che una canzone l’aveva sempre avuta, ma lui non aveva saputo bene dove cercarla.





	Two Ghosts

**Two Ghosts  
  
**

   
   
 _«Ne manca una, Harry»_  
Secondo il suo produttore discografico ne era sempre mancata una, di canzone, per completare il suo album. Nove, il figlio del numero perfetto, difatti, non erano state sufficienti a convincerlo che il suo lavoro, il suo primo da solista, fosse completato. Così, Harry ne aveva fatto una questione di principio. O meglio, la sua ossessione.  
Aveva tentato con diversi arrangiamenti custoditi in un cassetto, quasi settanta, ma ognuno di essi per qualsiasi motivo finiva con lo stonare con le altre canzoni. C’erano quelle scritte per la _band_ che per la troppa maturità del suono e del testo non erano state accettate durante la scelta degli ultimi due album ma ora, ad un anno e più di distanza, quella maturità risultava fin troppo acerba. Acerba per chi voleva essere per quell’oggi e, soprattutto, per il domani. Nessuna sembrava completare quello che lui credeva già completo e d’altro canto, neanche Jeff credeva che la scelta della decima fosse in quel cassetto. Così Harry lo richiuse.  
Non si era mai comportato da testardo ma per settimane, aveva discusso con Jeff cercando di convincerlo che quelle nove canzoni fossero il suo album. Ma ad ognuna di quelle discussioni, era lui a ritrovarsi convinto che ne mancasse una decima.  
E non servivano chissà quali grandi discorsi. Bastava che gli venisse detto: «Harry, né io né te abbiamo alcuna fretta. Voglio che sia tutto perfetto e ti confesso che per altri artisti mi sono sempre lasciato guidare dalla ragione, ma con te non posso. _Sento_ che ne manca una. Ti prego, lavoraci un'altra settimana ancora».  
Così, Harry provò a sentire la stessa mancanza e, alla fine, a denti stretti, dovette ammettere che forse non aveva mai voluta vederla. Perché in fondo, una decima canzone era sempre stata lì, dietro l’angolo, ad attenderlo. O a minacciarlo, con un paio di valigie in mano.  
   
Il momento arrivò una settimana dopo. Su un aereo, in viaggio verso il luogo in cui avrebbe registrato le canzoni. Si sentiva sotto pressione ed esausto, ma ciò nonostante i suoi occhi non ne volevano sapere di chiudersi e la sua mente di smettere di arrovellarsi. Perché aveva cercato ovunque, finendo per bloccarsi. Aveva attinto ad ogni ricordo, ogni memoria ma niente di niente. Aveva scoperto in quel modo cosa fosse la crisi per un artista, quanto fosse atroce l’assenza di anche solo un briciolo di ispirazione e quanto fosse arida la sua gola, ora che percepiva tutta la sensazione di non sapere più cosa cantare, ma soprattutto a chi. Nel suo album c’era tutto ciò che aveva sempre amato, ogni omaggio a ciò che l’aveva fatto diventare la persona che era. C’era più di quanto avrebbe voluto e c’era soprattutto una persona. Aveva già deciso come chiamare il proprio album, solo per togliersi di dosso la tentazione di usare quel nome che aveva dato vita a tanti dei suoi versi. Si sarebbe chiamato Harry Styles, perché il destinatario avrebbe giocato a nascondino tra i testi e le melodie. Credeva molto nel suo lavoro e rendeva grazie alla sua vita, esattamente così come l’aveva vissuta, perché anche un piccolo dettaglio diverso dalla realtà attuale, avrebbe incrinato quel risultato. Era sempre stato fortemente autocritico e lo era tuttora mentre ricercava quella maledettissima decima traccia, ma per quelle altre nove non poteva far altro che esserne orgoglioso.  
Aprì gli occhi e ritentò a inviare l’email a Jeff, ma niente. La connessione, a causa della tempesta in cui si erano ritrovati durante la rotta, era totalmente assente. Cosa accadde, quindi? Che l’email non inviata finì fra le bozze. Pigramente, fece scivolare il dito sullo schermo osservando la lista.  
Si bloccò sull’ultima email. Un cerchio rosso notificava ancora il suo mancato coraggio nel non inviarla. Rimase a fissare lo schermo per una quantità di tempo incalcolabile senza sapere cosa fare: aprirla, ignorarla o cancellarla. Sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato dentro quell’email quando lesse l'indirizzo a cui era destinata, non c’era nemmeno bisogno di guardare la data perché ricordava perfettamente anche il momento in cui l’aveva scritta. Ed è per questo che si sentì percosso da lunghi e nostalgici brividi. L'aveva evitata tante volte, per la tentazione di inviarla. Ma l'aveva evitata soprattutto perché sapeva lenirlo come solo il destinatario di quella lettera era stato in grado di fare nella sua vita e perché ricordarsi della sua esistenza lo riportava a quei tempi che spesso sapevano sussurrargli la tristezza che provava e che faticava a non provare più.  
In uno scatto di coraggio, l’aprì. In poche parole, girò l’angolo e trovò la canzone con in mano le valigie pronte per essere aperte.  
   
Una lettera d’amore è come una canzone senza melodia o per lo meno, non quella che troveresti tra gli spazi e le righe di uno scompartimento musicale. La melodia di una lettera d’amore è l’ingenua felicità, se ciò che racconta è di un amore appena sbocciato o di uno che fiorendo, sta maturando nei vostri cuori.  
Ma la musica può anche essere la malinconia tra le parole di un amore che ha visto o sta vedendo la sua fine. Perché si sa, la Musa più famosa è quella dell’infelicità. E non per chissà quale sadico motivo. Il dolore è come una macchia che vorresti lavare via, per questo cerchi di trascriverlo con l’inchiostro in delle lunghissime lettere. La felicità, invece, è un tesoro che vorresti custodire gelosamente, a volte anche condividerlo, sì, ma solo con una persona al mondo: e a quella, le parole, preferirai sempre sussurrarle all’orecchio.  
Un _sol, la, sì_ che spalanca le porte a chi si ama, a chi si lascia sostenere per la vita da un bacio che, la vita, labbra contro labbra, un po’ te la sta togliendo.  
Un _mi, re, do_ per chi ti promette che chiusa una porta, si aprirà un portone ma che, in realtà, sta soltanto descrivendo l’attimo dopo in cui le bocche dei due amanti si sono divise. Per sempre.  
   
Harry strinse le labbra e trattenne il respiro, mentre le iridi verdi nei suoi occhi scattavano veloci a leggere il testo di quella email mai inviata. Scoprì presto quanto ancora ognuna di quelle parole fosse reale, vivida come una cicatrice sulla sua pelle.  
   
«You’ve got the same red lips, the same blue eyes, the same white shirt and a couple more tattoos, but it's not you and it's not me. It’s not us. Everything about you still tastes so sweet, looks so real, sounds like something that I used to feel, but now I can't touch what I see, anymore. It hurts so much because I can remember everything, from the fridge light washing white the room where we used to sleep to the Moon dancing over your good side during those nights. It could be nothing for others, but it was enough for us cause this was all we used to need. But now we are tongue-tied like we've never known each other, we keep on telling those stories we already told, but we don't say what we really mean. That’s simple but not easy to admit: we're not who we used to be, you know. We're like two ghosts standing in the place of you and me. We're two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty and we don’t realize we could have deserved better than this. We’re not who we used to be. We’re just two ghost, trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.*»  
   
Per il resto del viaggio verso la Giamaica, Harry dimenticò del mancato wifi, della band con cui stava viaggiando, e perfino della tempesta fuori dal finestrino. Lavorò su quel testo perché masochista si era abbandonato all’evidenza che una canzone l’aveva sempre avuta, ma lui non aveva saputo bene dove cercarla.  
Quando l’aereo atterrò a destinazione, Harry rimise piede e coscienza in ciò che lo circondava e la prima chiamata che fece fu a Julian Bunetta: «Harry!»  
«Hey, Julian. Come va?» era sovraeccitato, quindi non si rese conto della gaffe che fece.  
Dall’altro capo del telefono seguì, infatti, il silenzio.  
«Pronto?» disse, accertandosi che ci fosse ancora qualcuno.  
«Hey, amico, ora non riconosci nemmeno la mia voce?»  
Quella voce, quel dialetto… Harry corrugò la fronte: «Niall?» chiamò, ancora incredulo. L’irlandese sorrise. E questo fece sorridere anche lui.  
«Sì, proprio io!»  
«Perché rispondi al telefono di Julian?» domandò, allora, compito. L’altro ridacchiò di nuovo.  
«Ciao, Harry!» fu allora la voce del proprietario del telefono a salutare.  
«Niente, amico, Julian mi ha detto “indovina chi mi sta chiamando?”, ho visto il tuo nome sullo schermo ed è stato più forte di me, ho dovuto rispondere. È da troppo che non ci sentiamo, dannazione! Hai finito di fare l’attore?»  
Harry abbozzò un sorriso e alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre si trascinava nell’aeroporto assieme agli agenti di sicurezza.  
«Sì, sì, ho finito… è stato impegnativo ed estenuante per questo sono un po’, mh, sparito dalla circolazione, sai. Ora sto lavorando all’album. Suppongo anche tu, eh? Dovremmo vederci il prima possibile, mi manchi tanto» potevano sembrare frasi circostanziali, ma entrambi – per tutto il tempo che avevano convissuto assieme – sapevano quanto fossero vere e sentite. Né Harry, né tantomeno Niall – magari nonostante l’assenza subita l’uno nella vita dell’altro – potevano dubitare che fossero state dette per una forma di cortesia.  
«Anche tu, Harry! In questo periodo, Julian ed io stiamo creando delle vere e proprie chicche, non vedo l’ora di fartele ascoltare! Abbiamo appena finito questa canzone e, wow, quando hai una giornata libera, ci organizziamo per stare un po’ insieme così ti mostro il mio lavoro, okay? Ti passo Julian, sicuramente devi chiedergli aiuto per uno dei tuoi lavori, no?»  
Niall era sempre così, pieno di energie e fomentatore degli animi più spenti. Ad Harry aveva sempre fatto bene la sua influenza.  
«Appena finisco di incidere l’album, ti chiamo e ti raggiungo ovunque sei. Dobbiamo proprio trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme» replicò. «Comunque, sì, avrei bisogno di lui per una delle mie canzoni. Non ti dispiace se te lo rubo per un po’, no?» ironizzò, Niall rise e negò a gran voce prima di passargli Julian. Harry era già in macchina, verso la propria abitazione, quando iniziò a parlare con il cantautore.  
«Hey Harry, dimmi tutto»  
«Volevo solo dirti che ti ho inviato per email una bozza di una canzone. Ci ho lavorato questa mattina mentre ero sull’aereo quindi non è ancora una vera e propria canzone. Nel senso, era una lettera che non ha mai raggiunto il destinatario. Vedi, Jeff mi ha detto che all’album manca una decima traccia e in queste ultime settimane ho cercato di trovarne una, ma senza successo. Stamani non so cosa sia successo, o meglio, tu sai cosa è successo e capirai meglio quando la leggerai. Soltanto che non mi convince e avrei proprio bisogno del tuo aiuto. So che ci manca proprio quel tocco che tu sai dare alle parole per farle diventare il testo di una canzone. Quindi…»  
«Non ti preoccupare. Ci lavoro in serata e ti invio tutto quanto entro domani mattina, che ne dici? Hai già una melodia?»  
«Sarebbe perfetto per domani perché no, ancora non ho una melodia se non qualcosina in testa mentre rielaboravo quella lettera. Ti ringrazio tanto per la disponibilità che mi riservi ogni volta, non  so come farei altrimenti-».  
Julian sorrise e Harry poté percepirlo. «è sempre un piacere per voi ragazzi, ora fammi chiudere che sono curioso di leggerla!»  
Fu il momento per Harry di sorridere, sapendo che anche colui dall’altro capo non sarebbe rimasto indifferente. «Okay, allora ciao»  
«CIAO HARRY» sentì Niall in lontananza. Sorrise di nuovo. «Ciao Julian, Ciao Niall» e riattaccò.  
 

*

   
 _Da: Julian.bunetta@gmail.com_  
 _A:_[ _Harry_Styles@gmail.com_](mailto:HarryStyles@gmail.com)  
 _Oggetto: è un peccato che non sia arrivata al destinatario_  
 

_Same red lips, same blue eyes  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos   
But it's not you and it's not me   
Tastes so sweet, looks so real   
Sounds like something that I used to feel   
But I can't touch what I see_   
  
_We're not who we used to be  
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_   
  
_The fridge light washes this white room  
Moon dances over your good side   
This was all we used to need   
Tongue-tied like we've never known   
Telling those stories we already told   
'Cause we don't say what we really mean_   
  
_We're not who we used to be  
We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

   
 _Come noterai, ci ho lavorato ben poco. Poi sicuramente con una base, avrai modo tu di modificarla, in particolar modo nei ritornelli. Trovo sia uno fra i migliori pezzi che hai scritto, Harry. Anche se non ho ancora ascoltato gli altri, so che se sono un minimo all’altezza di questa canzone, beh, allora l’album spaccherà qualsiasi traguardo._  
 _Come già premesso, è veramente un peccato che non sia mai arrivata al destinatario. Ma, alla fine, per ciò che è diventata, si può dire davvero che non è mai troppo tardi e chissà forse a tua insaputa, questa lettera era destinata a diventare proprio una canzone. Ora, senza ombra di dubbio, arriverà al cuore di chi è sempre appartenuta. E a molti altri ancora._  
 _Tienimi aggiornato, mi raccomando._  
 _JB_  
   
   
Prima di avere il testo ufficiale, Harry si affidò anche a John Ryan per il ritornello e chiese consiglio quando ebbero già una melodia di accompagnamento a Mitch Rowland che la rese perfetta. Ma soltanto con le rifiniture alla base, Two Ghosts – quello divenne il titolo – prese vita.  
   
 _Same lips red, same eyes blue  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos   
But it's not you and it's not me   
Tastes so sweet, looks so real   
Sounds like something that I used to feel   
But I can't touch what I see_  
  
 _We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be   
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
  
 _The fridge light washes this room white  
Moon dances over your good side   
This was all we used to need   
Tongue-tied like we've never known   
Telling those stories we already told   
'Cause we don't say what we really mean_  
  
 _We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be   
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me   
We're not who we used to be   
We're not who we used to be   
  
We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
  
 _We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be   
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me   
We're not who we used to be   
We don't see what we used to see   
  
We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
 _Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat  
I'm just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
   
   
Jeff volle ascoltarla a lavoro compiuto. Nei giorni in cui ci aveva lavorato insieme al suo staff, aveva continuamente ripetuto a Jeff, per tranquillizzarlo ma anche per incuriosirlo: “è lei, ti piacerà. La decima traccia ti renderà fiero di me. Porta pazienza, solo un altro giorno”, anche se poi ne aveva impiegato qualcuno di più.  
Si era alienato dalle parole di quella canzone, durante la lavorazione assieme agli altri e fino a quel momento aveva pensato alle parole, più che al vissuto che le rendeva cariche di significato. Nel suo studio di registrazione, in Giamaica, quando l’aveva cantata finalmente per la prima volta, tornò a calarsi nei suoi panni e a farsi circondare dalle parole che, d’un tratto, riacquisirono senso e, soprattutto, significato. Fu come sprofondare nell’abisso del mare che lo circondava in quell’isola sperduta dei Caraibi.  
   
Li separava un vetro. Harry guardava il suo riflesso e oltre questo trovavA, serio e laborioso, il suo produttore discografico. Per ogni canzone, anche se non ce ne era stato il bisogno, Harry aveva fatto una piccola introduzione. Sentiva, così, che anche con quella non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.  
   
«Quindi, Jeff. Volevi una decima canzone che rendesse completo tutto il mio lavoro e dopo tanta fatica, un po’ per caso- anzi no, perché al caso non ci ho mai creduto…» sospirò in un sorriso dolceamaro.  
«Credo che in qualche modo tu avessi proprio ragione, e senza saperlo, magari immaginavi ci fosse ancora qualcosa, come questa canzone, che doveva essere detto e che io, distrattamente, aveva nascosto così tanto bene da aver saputo ignorare per lungo tempo. Non è nata come una canzone, o forse sì, ogni nascita è diversa da qualsiasi altra perciò il fatto che questa fosse una lettera, custodita tra le mie bozze e mai inviata al destinatario, potrebbe essere soltanto una scusa. L’ho scritta in un momento di lucida affermazione, sai, quando si trova il coraggio di ammettere che è successo l’inevitabile, quello che mai nella tua vita avresti voluto accadesse. Se non l’ho mai inviata, è perché il coraggio è durato ben poco. In ogni caso, ora, solo a un sordo rimarrebbe taciuta e, sì, sono pronto a confessare tutto quanto».  
   
Fece una pausa. Sospirò, ignorando un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale. Non era pronto, ma in questi casi particolari difficilmente lo sarebbe stato senza mentirsi: «Two ghosts» annunciò, chiudendo gli occhi e iniziando a cantare.  
 

*  
(se non lo avete già fatto, accompagnate da qui la lettura con l'ascolto della canzone: [Two ghosts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSqLLiuHicw)

  
_Same lips red, same eyes blue  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos   
But it's not you and it's not me   
Tastes so sweet, looks so real   
Sounds like something that I used to feel   
But I can't touch what I see_  
  
 _C’è un momento in cui dai ragione alle voci che tentavano di confortarti._  
 _«Non ti preoccupare, passerà. Ciò che per te è speciale, presto o tardi perderà il suo valore e non ti farà più male. Vedrai con occhi diversi o forse vedrai per la prima volta»._  
 _Sono un folle, credo, ma non ho mai voluto che accadesse o che ci accadesse. Eppure, avrei tanta voglia di urlare, adesso, e mi trattengo stringendo i pugni e mandando giù l’amaro che ho in bocca._  
 _Perché è successo: è passato; hai perso valore, non sei più speciale; vedo con occhi diversi o forse sto vedendo per la prima volta. Ma su una cosa si sbagliavano tutti: cazzo se fa male._  
 _Perché se eri speciale, lo ero anch’io nel sentirmi fortunato al tuo fianco. Se avevi un valore, perderlo mi ha reso il più povero degli sciocchi. Se è passato, mi è sfuggito tra le mani perché per niente al mondo avrei voluto che tu andassi via. Se ti vedo con occhi diversi è colpa della luna che sta giocando con una tua guancia, rendendola più fragile, o con le tue braccia irradiando quei tatuaggi sotto la maglietta bianca che stai indossando come pigiama. Quei tatuaggi, chissà, custodiscono ancora i nostri segreti?_  
 _Se ti vedo forse per la prima volta, è perché quegli occhi blu e quelle labbra rosse mi sembrano così distanti e sconosciute. Eppure le ho baciate fino a qualche istante fa. Sanno ancora di buono, ma non più di casa. Sei reale, sdraiato accanto a me, assopito, eppure non posso toccarti mentre ti osservo, come se nonostante il sesso, avessi paura di scoprire che sei soltanto l’eco di qualcosa di forte che ho provato in passato e che forse non provo più._  
   
 _We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be   
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
  
 _E cazzo se fa male tutto questo, perché la cosa peggiore che potesse succederci è il prodotto di ciò che siamo diventati. Non siamo più quei due che conoscevamo, non lo sai? Siamo stati rimpiazzati da due false copie, un po’ più vecchie, che tentano disperatamente di amarsi come un tempo._  
   
 _The fridge light washes this room white  
Moon dances over your good side   
This was all we used to need   
Tongue-tied like we've never known   
Telling those stories we already told   
'Cause we don't say what we really mean_  
  
 _Tu non lo ammetterai mai, e non perché parliamo sempre troppo poco. Ma abbiamo sbagliato così tante cose, che sembra ovvio ora pensare di meritarci questa squallida fine._  
 _«Harry, che fai? Perché sei ancora sveglio? Dai, su, vieni qui accanto a me»_  
 _Un tempo questa stanza ci sarebbe bastata, questa notte mi sarebbe bastata. Era la mia oasi nel deserto ma la Luna deve essere stregata o deve aver risucchiato via tutto ciò che c’era di magico perché tutto quello che sembrava bastarmi, ora è niente, tutto ciò che era diverso, ora è come lo vedono tutti. E sto aspettando un nuovo minuto soccombere ad un altro, nella speranza che la mia sia solo una svista, che siano solo farneticazioni di una mente stanca. Ma sono stanco, è vero, stanco di ciò che ti ho promesso mi sarei fatto bastare per sempre. Stanco di cercare di essere chi non so essere più._  
 _E per paura, ti abbraccio, mentre mi stringi attorno le tue gambe. Strofini il tuo naso contro il mio e, dormiente, sorridi: «sei mio, non farti rubare da questa notte» mi baci una guancia e torni a dormire. Non mi sorprende più niente. Siamo come due dischi rotti: io fottutamente impaurito all’idea di perderti, e che mi farei bastare anche ciò che non mi basta più, e tu ancora incosciente con l’idea che incrollabili potremo durare per sempre._  
 _Guardarti diventa doloroso, perciò continuo tutta la notte. Me lo merito per questi pensieri. Vorrei dirti tante cose, ma da tempo abbiamo smesso di farlo raccontandoci ciò che pensiamo vorremmo sentirci dire._  
 _Ciò che penso, te lo scriverò dopo questa notte che, se mi ha rubato qualcosa, allora sicuramente deve essere il coraggio._  
   
 _We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be   
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me   
We're not who we used to be   
We're not who we used to be   
We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
  
 _Il coraggio di ammettere che siamo… No, non ce la faccio e mi stringo tra le tue braccia che non sanno più controllare la mia mente, ma amano ancora forte il mio corpo.  
 Fa male. Perché se passa, Louis, passa come un treno in corsa verso una persona legata ai binari. Passa, e ti porta via assieme alla morte. Questo è il dolore, quando capisci cosa è successo. E la verità è che per molto tempo non abbiamo avuto nemmeno il coraggio di ammetterlo, poi però è arrivato l’ultimo secondo, abbiamo trattenuto il fiato  ma non è bastato, perché non abbiamo più potuto fare a meno di venire a patti con la realtà. Sì, esatto, come con la morte. E dovremmo proprio renderci conto che fino ad oggi, ignorando tutto, non abbiamo fatto altro che rovinare tutto il bello del nostro amore._  
  
 _We're not who we used to be  
We're not who we used to be   
We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me   
We're not who we used to be   
We don't see what we used to see _  
  
 _Ma è successo. A me, quanto a te. Perché se c’è una cosa di cui sono certo, in tutto questo, è che abbiamo sempre camminato sullo stesso sentiero, raggiungendoci quando uno o l’altro ha fatto un passo più lungo e arrestandoci per aspettarci pazientemente. Stavolta, l’arresto non ha visto più una nuova partenza. Però siamo rimasti fermi, con le mani strette l’uno sul cuore dell’altro a reclamarci come se non potessimo perdere mai la proprietà. Ma tutto cambia, come noi, e forse anche il nostro amore._   
  
_ We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty   
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat _   
  
  
_E, così, capirai anche tu che ci vuole un gran coraggio ad ammettere che siamo diventati i fantasmi delle nostre vite,  che cercano in queste pigre notti di provare a ricordare come ci si sente ad avere il batticuore. Capendo, infine, che non è con l’ostinazione o ignorando ciò che è successo che si ritorna a camminare insieme._  
  
 _Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat  
I'm just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
  
  
Jeff ricordò di premere il tasto “stop” della registrazione che aveva attivato all’inizio della presentazione, soltanto quando riuscì a farsi scivolare via l’emozione provata al suono di quella melodia. Aveva toccato lui, non osava immaginare quanto potesse travolgere chi l’aveva cantata e scritta e, chiunque egli fosse, il destinatario. Non che lui non avesse una idea.  
Fu entusiasta, perciò annuì un po’ commosso in risposta a quegli occhi verdi che cercavano in lui una conferma: quella, difatti, era la decima canzone che stavano aspettando.  
Harry sospirò, come se si lasciasse andare, di dosso, molto più di un semplice sollievo. E, difatti, il coraggio se ne andò soddisfatto di chi lo aveva appena usato.  
 

*

   
La canzone non rimase in Giamaica. Piuttosto fece un lungo, articolato giro del mondo.  
Harry disse di inviarla ai suoi collaboratori non presenti, tra cui Julian, a cui aveva promesso un ascolto, in California, ma anche a sua madre e a sua sorella, nel Regno Unito.  
Niall, incapace di trattenersi, riuscì a trafugarla dal computer di Julian in una delle sue ultime giornate in studio a lavorare con la canzone che presto avrebbe fatto uscire come primo singolo. La individuò e in un momento di distrazione dell’amico Julian, la inoltrò a se stesso.  
L’ascoltò, però, in volo sopra l’Europa. E non si trattenne neppure dopo averla ascoltata. Così, pensando di fare del bene, inviò la traccia via e-mail in un altro continente ancora.  
C’è chi oserebbe dire che navigò velocemente per raggiungere casa.  
 

*

   
Harry aveva scritto in una canzone del suo album che perfino il suo cellulare sentisse, come lui, sentiva la mancanza delle _sue_ chiamate, ma ora non poteva sentirsi più ipocrita visto che il cellulare suonava, suonava, suonava ancora, irradiando di luce digitale proprio quel nome mentre lui, incapace di decidersi, lo fissava senza rispondere mai.  
Credeva che scrivendo e cantando una volta per tutte quella canzone, avrebbe trovato la forza di essere insensibile a tutto ciò che sarebbe riguardato quella persona, ma dinnanzi ai fatti si ritrovava sempre bloccato nel mezzo. Tra l’incudine e il martello.  
In certi momenti, soprattutto di notte, Harry aveva perfino desiderato di scomparire. Ma, niente, la batteria di quel cellulare moriva e quelle chiamate non si interrompevano mai.  
In messaggi in segreteria, ora piena, dicevano semplicemente: “Rispondi”, prima di riattaccare. Harry non lo fece.  
Erano i loro soliti dispetti.  
 

*

   
Louis pensava di essersi dimenticato della sensazione di averne abbastanza, pensava di essere andato oltre e di aver dimenticato il dolore.  
La peculiarità di stressarlo, ucciderlo, trascinarlo a fondo, incasinarlo, Harry non l’aveva persa nemmeno con tutto il tempo che era passato. Erano bastate poche parole, una canzone e, di nuovo, la sua voce per riportarlo nel vortice di quella situazione da cui aveva deciso di distanziarsi.  
In realtà, ora che ci pensava, non sapeva nemmeno da quando era successo: non era stata una decisione. Era successo e basta, un giorno ancora piroettava assieme a lui e il giorno dopo, immobile, si era ritrovato senza più danze, più musica e neppure un alito di vento. Senza Harry.  
E non aveva combattuto. Come se non ne avesse avuto le forze.  
Ora, però, che alle orecchie gli era stata sussurrata la soluzione a ciò che di più arcano e inconsapevole gli era successo, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi frustato.  
Perché lo odiava, non sopportava l’idea che avesse ragione: diceva di conoscerlo bene e che si era sempre fatto bastare ciò che erano, ciò che era, eppure avevano sbagliato tutto e si erano ritrovati in quell’impasse. Eppure si erano lasciati andare, si erano allontanati. Senza convenevoli. Senza neppure l’ultimo addio. E, ora, quanto voleva aggrapparsi ad un ultimo addio e, invece, cosa era successo? Non ricordava neppure quando era stata l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme.  
Semplicemente, si erano messi in pausa. Senza dirselo, perché le parole le spendevano entrambi su fogli di carta.  
   
   
 _«Louis, la vita è troppo breve per sprecarla in silenzio, soprattutto se questo si insinua tra le persone che si vogliono tanto bene. Tu canti, dovresti saperlo»._  
 _«Stai parlando di Zayn?»_  
 _«Sì, anche di Zayn, lo sai quanto mi dispiaccia che le cose siano andate in questo modo fra di voi e confido che saprete ritrovarvi, nel momento in cui l’orgoglio sembrerà soltanto un ostacolo e non più una difesa. Però, amore mio, non parlo solo di lui.»_  
 _«è finita, ormai»_  
 _«Era ciò che volevi? Ciò che volevate?»_  
 _«Volevamo il mondo, forse troppo»_  
 _«Hai ancora tempo per conquistarlo, ti prego Louis, vorrei tanto andarmene sapendo che tu sei felice. Lo sei?»_  
 _«Non lo so»_  
 _«Quando canti sei felice, non è così, Boo bear?»_  
 _«Sì, mamma»_  
 _«E a chi pensi, quando canti?»_  
 _A lui._  
 _«vedi, amore? Una mamma ha sempre ragione e io ho ragione di volerti felice»._  
   
   
E ora che quella canzone aveva smosso nuovamente tutto, creando disordine e confusione, lui chiamava e non riceveva risposta. Si poteva essere più stronzi di così?  
Era inutile farsi nascere il dubbio che non stesse parlando di loro, di lui. Non era neppure il caso che pensasse che Harry non volesse parlarne, visto che quella era stata una email che non aveva mai inviato. Pensava di averne abbastanza di quei stupidi giochetti e fino a quel momento era stato in pace con se stesso nel non andare a cercarne di altri, non da lui. Ma ora, lo odiava a tal punto da rendersi conto quanto ancora gli piacesse, tutto quel vortice che lo circondava, quanto ancora cuore spendesse per lui, per loro, quanto ancora si animasse, di qualsiasi sentimento, per quel ragazzo che lo riduceva sempre in quello stato.  
Questo doveva significare qualcosa. Questa doveva essere sicuramente una risposta a quelle parole.  
Se erano stati in arresto per tutto quel tempo, qualcosa doveva essere cambiato. In lui. Doveva significare qualcosa.  
Avevano rinunciato, erano andati in stand-bye ma non significava affatto che fosse finito, concluso. C’era ancora modo e tempo e non perché non si erano mai detti addio, ma perché non volevano ancora dirsi addio.  
Schiacciò l’orgoglio come aveva sempre fatto, con lui, strinse i denti e ammise che, nonostante tutto, l’odio e il modo in cui si sentiva a causa sua, sarebbe tornato da lui ancora una volta.  
Fintanto che il cuore perdeva battiti all’improvviso, ricordandogli chi fosse stato e con chi voleva essere ancora, Louis doveva tornare da lui e provare a sperare come pensava di non poter fare più.  
Sperare che a camminare, di nuovo, dopo una lunga sosta, non fosse l’unico.  
 

*

   
Nonostante tutto, Harry era felice. Era soddisfatto di ciò che stava facendo in quei giorni e, ora, che stava ultimando e registrando i cori delle sue canzoni, era eccitato ed entusiasta. Non vedeva l’ora di condividere i frutti della creatura, il suo album, di cui era più orgoglioso.  
Sobbalzò, quando alle spalle fu chiamato dal suo produttore: «Harry!»  
Per registrare i cori, infatti, si era rintanato in un siparietto dal quale scendeva dall’alto un microfono e mentre lavorava, era come se si fosse alienato su un piccolo pezzo di mondo dove c’era spazio solo per lui.  
«Ho sbagliato qualcosa?» domandò.  
Jeff, dall’altra parte della vetrata, negò velocemente e sorrise.  «Vorrei che registrassimo di nuovo two ghosts. Non mi convince ancora la risoluzione che gli abbiamo dato. Ti dispiace?»  
Il problema non era che potesse dispiacersi, ma quanto gli costasse farlo da quando l’aveva cantata la prima volta per farla ascoltare al suo produttore. Perché poi l’aveva provata, provata ancora, suonata, studiata, ascoltata e rivista nel modo di cantarla e ripeterla nelle giuste intonazioni per darle la corretta carica di pathos e ogni sacrosanta volta, la sua reazione era stata la medesima. Un caos di sensazioni si allacciavano al suo stomaco e cantava come se avesse la testa altrove, molto lontano da quell’isola, e un nodo in gola che era lì solo perché anche quello caratterizzava il significato di quelle parole.  
Il solo pensiero di doverla cantare, così inaspettatamente, bastò affinché tutte quelle sensazioni si riappropriassero di lui.  
Annuì distrattamente, avvicinandosi con lo sguardo basso verso lo sgabello al centro della sala.  
«Fammi segno quando devo partire» disse semplicemente, un paio di minuti dopo, in cui aveva finto di calarsi nella parte di chi doveva cercare concentrazione per cantare quella determinata canzone. Perché in realtà, quando si trattava di Two Ghosts, era tutto fuorché concentrato.  
Per avere un margine di controllo su se stesso, la cantava ad occhi chiusi. Indossò, quindi, le cuffie, per ascoltare meglio il suono della melodia e si schiarì la voce. Guardò Jeff per l’ultima volta, quando gli fece cenno, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Ondeggiò aspettando che l’intro lo circondasse e navigasse in lui e, poco prima di cantare, si umettò le labbra: « _Same lips red, same eyes blue, same white shirt, couple more tattoos»._  
Una fra quelle cosmiche sensazioni nella pancia gli diceva che sarebbe stata diversa, quella volta. Forse perché, se non aveva convinto Jeff fino a quel momento, quella volta sarebbe stata la decisiva? L’ultima volta che l’avrebbe cantata soltanto per le poche persone che lavoravano assieme a lui? Si decise che, sì, fosse per questo e continuò a cantare sottovalutando il suo sesto senso. Infallibile, come lo era sempre stato, e che lo costrinse inconsciamente ad aprire gli occhi quando per la prima volta « _Trying to remember how it feels to have a heart-… »_ cantò quel verso che nella sua canzone si ripeteva, disperatamente, come se sottovoce urlasse al diretto interessato di riuscire a trovare ciò che lui stava ancora cercando. La voce gli si spezzo in gola e non riuscì a finire.  
   
Di cose inaspettate, Harry, ne aveva vissute tante. Così tante, che credere di tornare a provare qualcosa per un emozione passata, per quanto lo volesse, fosse una vera eresia.  
Eppure… Eppure, ora che improvvisamente si era ritrovato quelle iridi blu, quelle labbra rosse, quella stramaledetta maglietta bianca che non copriva proprio quei tatuaggi, tutto ciò che cercava, sentì di averlo appena provato. Riprovato.  
Il cuore aveva mancato di un battito e per rimediare ne aveva ripetuti due, tre, quattro veloci. Sentiva la gola secca e le guance ardere, perché il sangue aveva pompato per tutto il corpo inondandolo di quel calore che… dannazione se lo riconosceva, e cavolo se gli era mancato.  
Si ridestò quando vide Jeff uscire dallo studio, e solo in quel momento deviò gli occhi altrove, rendendosi conto di aver perfino smesso di cantare, mentre la base continuava ad andare avanti, incolume che tutto il mondo si fosse arrestato per uno sguardo, il loro. Tornò a guardarlo, quel blu era come lo ricordava ma c’era qualcosa di diverso, ora, perché i suoi verdi occhi non lo guardavano più.  
Lo vedevano.  
E anche loro dovettero perdere un secondo, perché subito cercarono di recuperarlo sbattendo le palpebre velocemente. Arrestandosi solo per lasciar correre giù un paio di lacrime.  
Louis, dall’altra parte della vetrata, si avvicinò al microfono. Lo azionò sapendo di arrivare direttamente alle sue orecchie e: «Ricominciamo da capo, Harry?».  
Sapeva cosa significasse ed era quasi tentato di annuire, ma turbato dal batticuore improvviso che aveva provato e allarmato da come, prepotente e beffardo, lo aveva stretto, scombinato e riordinato come se niente fosse, si alzò e si tolse le cuffie. Perfino quella voce, riascoltata da una radio, una televisione o in dei vecchi video e nelle loro canzoni, aveva saputo descrivergli di averlo ritrovato.  
Uscì dallo studio. Louis lo raggiunse. «Harry»  
«Perché sei qui, Louis?» si voltò a fronteggiarlo. Mantenne una distanza studiata e strategica. Louis sembrò imitarlo, anche se mentre cercava una risposta titubava facendo piccoli passi verso di lui.  
«Non rispondi alle mie chiamate…»  
«Lo sai cosa intendo» si arrestarono entrambi come due statue di sale.  
«No, Harry, è da un po’ che non ci intendiamo più. Non è questo che pensi, o meglio, che hai sempre pensato?»  
«Tu-» sì accigliò.  
«Niall mi ha passato ciò che tu non hai mai avuto il coraggio di inviarmi»  
«Niall?»  
Quel maledetto ciuffo biondo. Perché c’era sempre di mezzo lui, quando si trattava di loro?  
«Non è questo l’importante, ora. Cosa c’è, Harry? Non hai il coraggio di dirle a me, certe cose, ma cantarle a tutto il mondo ti risulta più facile? Non mi sembra onesto, per quanto mi riguarda»  
Harry ponderò sulle sue parole. Alla fine disse ciò che realmente pensava: «Per quanto mi riguarda, il mondo ha sempre e solo ascoltato, mentre io cantavo- canto per- una sola persona».  
Louis lo fissò senza battere ciglia, eludendo il fatto che, ancora una volta, il suo cuore avesse giocato a rincorrere il tempo. Non gli rispose. Harry si stancò in fretta.  
«Perché sei qui, Louis?» domandò per la seconda volta, impaziente di andarsene. Stargli vicino, dopo tutto quel tempo, lo rendeva nervoso. «è un viaggio lungo per una sola domanda» lo prese in giro.  
«Perché noi non ci diciamo più le cose che realmente vorremmo dire?» chiese Louis, prendendolo in contropiede.  
«Perché per farci male solitamente usiamo il silenzio» replicò, come se quella risposta avesse aspettato sotto la sua lingua per molto tempo.  
«No, non è questo. Il punto è sempre stato uno» lo contradisse, Louis. «Io e te non abbiamo mai avuto il coraggio di dirci cosa realmente è successo, abbiamo sempre preferito non guardare in faccia la realtà. Ne avevamo abbastanza, l’uno dell’altro, ma le promesse erano state talmente grandi che avevamo paura di deluderci. Ci siamo promessi il mondo e riuscivamo a stringerlo soltanto di nascosto e l’idea che non avremmo mai ottenuto i grandi sogni a cui aspiravamo entrambi, ci ha fatto mentire di fronte all’evidenza. E cosa abbiamo permesso che accadesse? Che svalutassimo tutto ciò che c’era di bello. Io e te, Harry. Per tanto tempo ho dato la colpa solo a me stesso, ma non è così. Io ho finto di non vedere e tu ti sei accontentato di un’apparenza. E ti odio per questo».  
«Se è per questo, ti odio anche io» lo incalzò. Louis lasciò che continuasse: «Ti odio anch’io per avermi promesso che saresti sempre tornato, perché l’idea mi ha cullato soprattutto nei momenti in cui avrei potuto rinunciare a te, all’idea di te. Ti odio per avermi amato come nessun altro potrà mai riuscirci, perché ora non riesco ad accontentarmi di niente. Ti odio perché nonostante tutto hai ancora il potere di farti odiare. Ti odio perché…»  
«Lo so» lo interruppe, facendo un passo svelto verso di lui per entrare nella sua area personale. Harry non indietreggiò, mentre un brivido percorreva la sua schiena. Lungo e lento. Come lo erano stati tutti quelli che appartenevano all’uomo che aveva di fronte.  
Chiuse gli occhi e tenne il mento basso. Louis parlò sottovoce: «quando ho ricevuto la canzone non avevo idea di cosa stessi per ascoltare. Poi tu hai parlato, introducendola, e mi sono sentito smarrito. Sapevo esattamente cosa stavi per dirmi, eppure volevo illudermi un’altra volta che ne ero del tutto ignaro. È la canzone più diretta che potessi scrivere e non mi stupisce che fosse una lettera. Odio il fatto che tu non me l’abbia inviata, perché forse avremmo potuto smettere di mentirci molto tempo fa».  
«Una parte di me si convinceva che andasse bene così, perché perderti era l’ultima cosa che desideravo»  
«Per me era lo stesso, ma alla fine ci siamo persi davvero».  
Harry si morse un labbro.  
Dirlo ad alta voce fece d’improvviso realizzare quante ferite aperte avesse anestetizzato ignorandole. E fece male.  
Si sentì accarezzare una guancia. «Però» gli disse Louis. Harry alzò gli occhi, naufragando in quelli di Louis.  
«Ora voglio cambiare una promessa che ti ho fatto, se me lo permetti»  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e attese che Louis continuasse, annuendo titubante. Louis sorrise: «Prometto di tornare sempre da te, Harry, ma solo se ci sarà un valido motivo che mi faccia desiderare di essere al tuo fianco. E non solo per abitudine o per paura di perderti. Voglio tornare da te, perché penso che non ci sia altro posto al mondo in cui vorrei essere».  
Harry sgranò gli occhi e il cuore tornò a fare il pazzo. Non era un eco di una sensazione già provata in passato, anche se quell’emozione gliene faceva tornare in mente tante altre simili. Era qualcosa di nuovo e di forte. Qualcosa di profondamente bello. Tutto ciò che stava cercando di ritrovare e che era tornato più forte ed energico di prima.  
«Perché sei qui, Louis?» domandò, allora, per la terza volta. Il suo tono di voce, però, non fu accusatorio, ma carezzevole. Dolce.  
Louis sorrise facendo diventare gli occhi due piccole fessure, i cui bagliori blu investirono Harry di tutta la sincerità che poi espresse a parole: «Perché penso che non ci sia altro posto al mondo in cui vorrei essere, Harry».  
Avanzò poi un timido sorriso che, Harry, geloso, rubò con un bacio inaspettato. Lo schiocco di labbra che risuonò in quel corridoio diede modo al cuore di entrambi di danzare finalmente all’unisono, con l’armonia di non cercare più vecchie passioni, ma di vivere sinceramente quelle presenti senza l’inganno di star fingendo.  
 

***

   
Da: [harry_styles@gmail.com](mailto:harry_styles@gmail.com)  
A: [jeff_producer@gmail.com](mailto:jeff_producer@gmail.com)  
Oggetto: ascolta l’allegato!!  
   
_Jeff,_  
_mi dispiace per questi giorni di assenza; mi basta però pensare che in qualche modo, per tutto ciò che mi è successo, ci sia di mezzo anche il tuo zampino, per farmi stare tranquillo. So che mi perdonerai facilmente._  
_In ogni caso, non sto sprecando tempo. Anzi, tutt’altro. In allegato c’è qualcosa che vorrei tu ascoltassi. Vorrei sostituirla al posto della quinta traccia, che sai benissimo non ci ha mai convinto del tutto. Ascoltala, poi ne parleremo al mio ritorno. Che sarà il prima possibile, promesso._  
   
_Con amore,_  
_Harry_  
   
_PS non ti sto chiedendo un parere, questa sarà sicuramente la quinta traccia del mio album_  
_PSS ma spero ti piaccia_  
_PSSS nell’album seguirà subito Two Ghosts. Perché così è nata._  
   
   
Jeff sorrise, nascondendo la preoccupazione. Il fatto che Harry volesse sostituire un pezzo non era un gran problema, ma sperava che lo convincesse tanto quanto presumeva convincesse chi l’aveva scritta. Si infilò le cuffie e fece partire l’audio, cullato dal rumore sporco di una canzone registrata con un cellulare.  
Poi, sentì la voce di Harry, presentare come aveva fatto per ognuna delle tracce dell’album e concentrato lo ascoltò:  
   
“Le relazioni non sono mai perfette. Non hanno un inizio e una fine uguali fra loro. Molte possono essere simili e alcune girare su tutt’altra pista da ballo. Una storia può non avere un inizio, e in molto si augurano che la propria non abbia mai fine. In questa canzone, la fine è nel mezzo ed è imperfetta. L’inizio segue la sua fine e agli estremi ancora non sono stati inventati i termini giusti per descriverli e non ci importano. L’importante è adesso e in questa canzone, ho ritrovato il posto a cui appartengo”.  
   
La voce di Harry fece una pausa. Poi “Sweet Creature” annunciò.  
   
_Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it’s going wrong  
But we’re still young  
We don’t know where we’re going  
But we know where we belong_  
  
_No, we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It’s hard when we argue  
We’re both stubborn, I know_  
  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of hope, you bring me home_  
  
_Sweet creature  
We’re running through the garden  
Where nothing bothered us  
But we’re still young  
I always think about you and how we don’t speak enough_  
  
_No, we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It’s hard when we argue  
We’re both stubborn, I know_  
  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of hope, you bring me home_  
  
_No, when we started  
Just two hearts in one home  
It gets harder when we argue  
We’re both stubborn, I know_  
  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of hope, you bring me home_  
  
_You bring me home_  
   
Sweet Creature nacque come nascono i bambini.  Ma questa, dopotutto, è un’altra storia.  
   
  
  
  
*l'adattamento di two ghosts in email è stato creato grazie soprattutto all'aiuto di Blackbird , che si è prestata gentilmente come redattrice inglese dell'oscenità che avrei pubblicato senza di lei. Distrattamente ho dimenticato di menzionarla ma la dimenticanza non è relativa all'importanza che do all'aiuto che mi ha dato. Grazie baghy. Ti affetto tantissimo ❤️   
  
  
  
\-----   
  



End file.
